What Just Happened
by Purple-Pleb
Summary: Maya is upset that she and Phoenix don't seem to see each other that much and fears she may lose him as a friend. She seeks the advice of anoher friend, an embarrasing moment happens. From then on, strange feelings develop. MayaXEdgeworth. R&R if you can.
1. Distance and Unintentional Closeness

**So, this is a story that is potentially Maya/ Edgeworth though if I was to add more to it, it probably wouldn't end up as that pairing. I don't know if I actually ship this pairing but I adore crack ones. This is my first official fan fiction so reviewers, be honest but try to be lenient!**

**I don't own Phoenix Wright.**

**Note: I haven't played the third game yet so sorry if any details are inaccurate or something.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I announce the defendant as… NOT GUILTY!"

The judges voice boomed across the court hall, clapping ensued and confetti was thrown across which made the judge frown but Phoenix stood modestly smiling at his fearful defendant who was quite overwhelmed but cautious as the twitchy prosecutor on the other side had a luring glare, undermined by his defeat. In the crowd, Maya sat clapping, watching her friend for the umpteenth time win another case. She was always happy, but gradually became less and less enthusiastic as she felt that somehow, she and Phoenix were slowly drifting apart.

*

In a glossy celebration dinner, a slow atmosphere of sharply dressed, clinking glasses. Maya was there, dressed in of course, her spirit medium outfit watching the groups of people in the educated refined law area- she didn't fit in. But she was there for her friend, to celebrate his victory. However, she couldn't stop thinking about it. _Nick never had this many friends_, she thought. Over the years, Phoenix won so many cases, he became recognisable figure and actually start hanging around with other lawyers. At first, every time Phoenix won a case, it was a free trip to the local burger joint, but now it was these dinner parties. She didn't mind, it doesn't matter that Phoenix is going to start adjusting to a new life now that he actually gets paid and has other friends. Though Maya had been at this party for over two hours now, she hadn't actually talked to him yet. He'd been at chatting away with all his lawyer friends, she felt rude to interrupt and suddenly talk about how excited she was about the upcoming Steel Samurai theme park.

*

At long last, she had finally caught up with Phoenix.

"Nick!"

She run over to him excitedly, gleaming while a few other party participates opted to back away. Phoenix smiled comfortably at Maya.

"Maya! When did you get here?"

"Oh well, um, if you must know-"

"Phoenix…"

A suited up woman approached Phoenix with a warm smile.

"Oh, uh hi Claire."

Phoenix coughed slightly, if a bit awkwardly. Claire was a defense attorney too. He had been spending quite a bit of time with Claire lately, but Phoenix never really talked about it. Maya also smiled, but was a little upset by the abrupt interruption.

"If you're not busy, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Claire invited Phoenix to brush away from Maya once again.

"Oh uh, I'm kind of busy actually," Phoenix stammered. He may have become more sociable but was still the nervous trooper from before. Maya decided not to cramp his style.

"Oh don't worry Nick, we can talk later."

"Really? Oh, um okay then, see you Maya."

Phoenix and Claire nodded politely and made their way towards the other side of the room, quite irritably enjoying each other's company well. Maya sighed. She started to get a little annoyed. Not at Phoenix, but at herself. Phoenix had made other friends, they have more in common with him, why can't she make other friends? He's grown up, why can't she?

*

Maya walked dully up the stairs, groaning at this mid life crisis she was suddenly having- at 20 years old. It was true though, she and Phoenix had outdated each other. It was time to make new friends, try to find a new purpose in life instead of helping a professional lawyer who could clearly get through on his own. She still wanted someone to talk to, someone she's familiar with also to try and make sure all her friends weren't about to ditch her. She approached the door and knocked.

Inside was the Head Prosecutor's office. Phoenix wasn't the only one soaring through his job, but Miles Edgeworth's office was even more lavish than the last. Maya loved the clear, beautiful view of the horizon he had outside his window; it reminded her of her sister because of its beauty. Edgeworth didn't really appreciate it as much, just another inanimate perk of being one of the country's top prosecutors. Edgeworth was at his desk, head buried in case files, the blueprints of his life. He heard the knock and seemed rather surprised. _I'm off duty_, he thought, _is someone visiting me_?

"Come in."

He invited Maya in monotonously. She opened the door, grinning hopefully that Edgeworth would have time to talk to her.

"Oh, uh Maya, what are you doing here?"

"Oh well um, are you busy?"

Edgeworth looked down at his papers and started, but then backed out. He saw that Maya was feeling a little down, which was unexpected. He hadn't occasionally conversed with Maya that much recently but always knew that she would be in a overexcited mood, with that ludicrously eager expression plastered across her face. He felt a bit guilty.

"No, not really. Is something bothering you Maya?"

" Um, yeah it's…"

Maya twiddled her fingers nervously. She suddenly became a bit embarrassed at wanting to tell Edgeworth about this problem. Then again, she'd usually tell Phoenix about her problems, but that couldn't exactly be organised.

"Oh no, you haven't falsely been accused of something have you? Again?"

Maya looked up, raising her eyebrows. Obviously Edgeworth had never been approached with something that didn't have anything to do with legal issues.

"No, of course not! I'm just… really bored."

"Oh, you're bored. Well, I guess you could try to… do something?"

Edgeworth struggled to say something useful. She's bored? She came to him because she's bored?

"I was at this party for Nick's case. He won and some of his friends helped him celebrate. I went there but it was like I totally was out of place. I feel like, maybe I'm kind of holding Nick back. I don't want lose him as a friend though but I kind of need to make friends of my own. But then again, how many 20 year olds do you know that still watch Steel Samurai?"

"Well, there's one I might know of."

"Really! Oh my gosh, who?"

"Uh, you."

Maya sighed acceptably.

"Oh right, yeah."

She slumped onto the chair opposite Edgeworth and put her head down onto the desk, messing up Edgeworth's files. He grimaced a little but decided to let it go. He watched her sulk tediously, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"You can only expect Wright to upset a girl like this and be so oblivious."

Maya looked up and wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"It's not Nick's fault. But I have tried to make friends, but most just avoid me for some reason. Nick's the only person I've known that didn't think I was weird."

"Oh really?"

Maya nodded. Edgeworth tapped his fingers on the desk. The poor girl, he thought. He came up with a way to help.

"I think I might have some self-help books here that can aid you."

Maya, despite the rather condescending suggestion, seemed intrigued.

"Self- help books? Uh, wow Mr. Edgeworth, you've used them?"

Edgeworth chuckled a little nervously.

"Possibly. Look, I'll have someone bring them over to you sometime."

"Why can't you get them now?"

She pointed at the large stacked bookcase on one side of the room. Edgeworth hesitated.

"It's well, the books are on the top shelf and if you must know, I'm not very fond of heights."

"You're afraid of heights! I'd think you weren't afraid of anything! But heights!"

Maya giggled.

"Yes it's all very amusing."

Edgeworth sighed.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Edgeworth. Hey, I'm not afraid of heights, and look there's a ladder, I'll get the books."

Maya rushed out of her seat and made way to the ladder on the bookcase. Edgeworth brought his hands to his face and followed as Maya began to climb the ladder.

"Maya, I don't think you should be doing that. You'll slip and fall and injure yourself. Then I'll have to deal with Wright lecturing me."

"Oh, lighten up Mr. Edgeworth. You're worse than Nick."

She stopped for a while and remembered times like this when Nick would advise her not to do things like this. "You'll electrocuted yourself!", "You might get sued!", "That's not a burger Maya!". The worries Phoenix had for Maya were endless, but it was all good fun really.

Unknowingly, Maya didn't seem to pay attention to the slippery ladder while lost in thoughts of Phoenix. Her foot lost balance, and she found herself hurtling towards the floor. But she was saved, in the rather secure arms of Edgeworth, on whom she had landed on, but probably caused injury onto his back as he lay, moaning, trying not to lose it and shout. Maya gasped worriedly.

"Oh, my god, Mr Edgeworth!"

It was an awkward position, she was on top him and their faces were very close together. Both were quiet, and didn't speak nor move for a few seconds. Maya didn't know what to do from there, but both were startled at the sound of a third person at the door. They looked, and it was Dick Gumshoe, eyes wide with disbelief, lips trembling to avoid bursting out laughing. He was not expecting this.

"Um, sorry sir, I see you're uh, occupied. I'll come back later… or tomorrow. Whatever's good for you."

Gumshoe scurried away and Maya and Edgeworth looked at each other nervously. Edgeworth cleared his throat.

"Maya, please get off me."

Maya nodded obediently and did as so. They both got to their feet and wiped their clothes. Maya gritted her teeth and blinked cautiously.

"You don't think he got the wrong idea, do you?"

Edgeworth scoffed.

"In a perfect world, he wouldn't. But this is Gumshoe we're talking about."

"Right, yeah."

In a desperate attempt to completely rid of the discomfiture…

"So, um send me those self- help books sometime! I should be going now. Bye, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Goodbye, Maya."

Edgeworth stiffly greeted Maya away. She tread with unease towards the door and left the room. In the hallway, she panicked a little, as did Edgeworth. Maya felt she humiliated herself, Edgeworth thought about what this will do his record if Gumshoe put the word out. But above all that, a strange feeling cropped up. In those few moments that they were so close, it actually felt…nice. And the same question rose into their minds:

What just happened?


	2. Enter Phoenix

**What Is Going On?**

Phoenix's alarm clock chanted it's repetitive ring. Eight o'clock. This was an unusually late time for Phoenix to wake up, though it seemed explainable considering his diary lying on the floor, open on today's date. The lines showed no ink. Yep. An empty day. No appointments. No cases. No lunches. Nothing. Phoenix shifted dreamily out of sleep and sat up on his bed. He picked up his diary and smiled. To be fairly honest, Phoenix's busier life was tiring him. He was relieved to finally get a day to relax. He opened up his bedside drawer and placed the diary inside it. Before closing it, he noticed something, a photo. He pulled it out, and had sudden memories of a few years ago, when his status of being a defence attorney, compared to now, was quite amateurish. It was a group photo of everyone, him, Maya, Edgeworth, Pearls, Gumshoe ect. The times when events in the court were scary, he never knew where they would turn. It was thrilling nevertheless. Moreover, he remembered that the people in this photo he would see at least a few times a week, but now a half of them he had only seen once or less in the past few months. And he looked at Maya and Pearls, who without he would never be in the successful place he was in now.

*

Phoenix shiny, spiky hair reflected the sun's shine as he paced through the town centre, a box of chocolates in one hand, heading towards the drug store. Why? Chest pains. He pushed the door and the bell tinkled as he entered the orange scented air of the drug store. Inside, he noticed someone familiar.

"Edgeworth!"

Miles Edgeworth turned around to see Phoenix walking up to him. He was browsing the section with pain killers.

"Hello there Wright. Long time, no see. What brings you here?"

"Just came for something for heartburn I've been getting."

"Must be the overloaded schedule. Free time is needed to look out for your health Wright."

"Speak for yourself."

Phoenix pointed at the bottle of painkillers in his hand.

"So, what's with the painkillers?"

Edgeworth thought back to the night with Maya, recalling feelings of pain, confusion and awkwardness.

"Isn't it obvious Wright? I have fractured myself."

Phoenix scratched his head, chuckling.

"Oh, of course! So anyway, have you seen Maya around lately?"

Edgeworth was startled at this question. He started to get a little agitated.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well, she came to this party that was held for me. I got to talk to her for a few seconds but after that she was gone, I was just wondering if-"

"I wouldn't know about that, sorry."

Phoenix nodded. Edgeworth chose to change the topic.

"So, how is your position going?"

"Oh it's great yeah, I've got this really interesting case in a few days, this man with kleptomania. I'm thinking of bringing Maya and Pearls to it too."

"Oh yes, but you do know kleptomania is just a poor excuse for being well, a vagrant?"

"Thanks for the encouragement, but the guy is pretty well off but kind of mentally unfortunate. I know Maya will love it though. I feel so bad, I've barely hung out with her for a while. But she's being so great, never complained about it."

_Maya this, Maya that _Edgeworth thought. _And she was very upset you dozy fool_. He began to get tired of Phoenix bringing her up.

"Ah, look at the time, I'm afraid I must take off for now Wright."

He handed the bottle of painkillers to the counter lady and purchased it. He nodded to Phoenix and somewhat anxiously walked out of the store. It was either because the injured part of himself was straining on him or something was on his mind. Phoenix stood there dumbfounded. _What__'__s wrong with him? _

_*_

Phoenix stood in front of the blue door entering into Maya's apartment. He knocked three times and Maya answered. Ecstatic, she threw her arms around her.

"Nick! What a surprise! I'm so happy to see you!"

She let go of him and let him breathe. Phoenix took few puffs of breath. It was either the tight embrace or Maya's huge, sunny aura that could knock anyone back. She smiled gleaming, gazing hopefully at the box of chocolates Phoenix held in his hands.

"Oh these? I bought these for the road on the way back home."

Phoenix grinned cheekily while Maya gave him a jokingly stern look. She missed this. It felt exactly like three years ago. Another familiar voice crept up from behind, the voice of young Pearl, or Pearls. She spotted Phoenix and repeated the same action as Maya, the strange hairstyle of hers bobbing up and down as she hugged Phoenix, nearly crying.

"Mr. Nick! Oh how long it's been!"

"Look at you Pearls! You've grown."

"And so have you."

Maya had her mouth half full with chocolate, but smiled happily at this reunion. She offered Pearls a chocolate. Pearls backed away disgusted, as a mother would do to a muddy child.

"Eugh, revolting!"

Maya shrugged and took the chocolates back to herself. Phoenix took out a small teddy bear, dressed in pink clothing like the protégé spirit medium herself. She beamed with delight.

*

Phoenix, Maya and Pearls on the sofa in front of the television, watching old re runs of Steel Samurai. Phoenix watched with rekindled joy.

"I forgot how awesome this was."

Maya exhaled. _You forget a lot of things Nick _Maya thought _but I__'__m so glad you__'__re here_.

"Speaking of forgetting, I nearly forgot to ask you. Where'd you go to the other day of the dinner party?"

Maya upbeat mood changed to silence. She recalled the night with Edgeworth, remembering feelings of sadness, comfort and embarrassment. Pearls began to explain.

"She went to see-"

Maya swiftly stopeed Pearl in her tracks.

"Uh, Pearl, what are you doing? I was um, wasn't feeling well Nick. I'm sorry, I should have told you first."

"Oh it's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry. You must have been bored there."

"It's okay Nick, I had a good time really."

Maya and Phoenix exchanged forgiving smiles while Pearls looked at Maya judgementally. Maya shook her head at her, signalling to not talk about the incident. Pearls sighed and went back to watching the television.

"Oh and another thing. Have you seen Edgeworth lately?"

Maya gulped. Pearls turned intently, waiting to see how Maya will worm her way out of this one.

"I- no. No, I haven't, why?"

"Nothing, it's just… I saw him at the drug store and he was acting pretty weird. Particularly when I started talking about- well I'm sure it's nothing but it was when I started talking about you."

Maya was surprised by this, and Pearls started to get a glint in her eye. _Mystic Maya, why are you so desperate to hide this_? Maya shook her head.

"I don't know why he would do that. I haven't talked to him in ages."

Pearls gaped. _Yes you have_.

"Hmm, it's probably not you then. Ah, not more childhood memory trauma I hope. I think Edgeworth needs some help. Hey, I know! We should all go see him!"

Maya hands started to shake. She couldn't help herself.

"Nick!"

This high pitched squeal reminded Phoenix of his alarm clock; loud and awakening.

"What Maya? What's wrong?"

"Yes Mystic Maya, what is it?"

Pearls contentedly awaited her response. Maya stuttered.

"Nick, I totally forgot. Burgers! I didn't get any! We can't have this get together without burgers. They were a vital part of us hanging out together. It's tradition! I'll go out and get some. Come on Pearl!"

Maya hoisted a flabbergasted Pearls up from her seat. Phoenix bore the same dumfounded-ness he had at the drug store.

"Maya, what on earth…"

Maya wagged her finger.

"Come on Nick. This is a special day for us. We need the burgers! We'll be right back, the store is just around the corner."

Maya waved goodbye and shuffled along out of the room with Pearls, out of the apartment. Phoenix sat back, stroked his chin and tried to calculate. It was certainly no murder case, but something had crept up that he need to press information out of. The problem was, from who? Then, an investigation instinct caught his mind. He jumped up and made his way to the kitchen, towards the refrigerator, and examined the section where frozen food was kept. There it was, the good old fashioned contradiction. He found a packet of burgers from the local store. But it was too late for "objection!". And it still didn't give much of a clue as to why Maya was acting so strangely, but her defensiveness started on the subject of what happened at the night of the dinner party. And Edgewort, there was something definitely up with him. Basically, just one question roamed in Phoenix's mind:

What is going on?


	3. Closure

**So I'm watching X Factor and a trailer comes up for a film called 'What Just Happened' with Robert DeNiro in it. =[ I want to change my title. **

**Anyway, Chapter 3!**

* * *

Edgeworth sat in his office, his phone pressed on his ear and a his hand on his head, as if he were trying to relieve a headache. He was only talking to Phoenix though. He was inviting Edgeworth to a party.

"I'm sorry Wright, I can't come."

"Please Edgeworth? I just want to have a relaxing get together with some friends before the kleptomania case when my free time is invaded! I've invited Lotta Hart and Will Powers. And Larry! Maya will be there too. C'mon, why can't you come?"

Edgeworth asked himself the same question. _Why can__'__t I go? Am I seriously avoiding Maya_?

"I'm just a little tired is all. My back is giving me agony."

"Jesus, Edgeworth, what did you do to it?"

_I didn__'__t do it_.

"Muscle strain. Look, Wright, I have work to do, please stop pestering me. I- I can't come."

"Oh, that's a shame. Okay, fine, sorry for bothering you."

Phoenix seemed disappointed. Edgeworth moaned sympathetically.

"Wait Wright. I, think I'll be up for it."

"Really? That's great! Thanks, Edgeworth, I promise, it will be fun."

Edgeworth agreed with him, doubtfully. He hung up. He turned his head to his bookcase, and glared at the ladder bitterly. _It__'__s all your fault. _He then turned to the door at the sound of a knock. It was Dick Gumshoe, sheepish like always. Edgeworth didn't return such a gesture, but decided to scold him.

"Gumshoe, where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you for days!"

Gumshoe looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry sir, I've been working on that kleptomania case."

Edgeworth found this humorous. _What a ridiculous case to work so long on_.

"Alright, fine. Look, I called you here to talk you about… something you might have seen a few days ago."

Edgeworth took a deep breath and prepared to explain the misunderstanding but Gumshoe looked up and brightly put up his hand.

"No worries Mr. Edgeworth. I assure you I've kept my mouth shut. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure no one will have a problem with this relationship. And if they do, I'll sort them out!"

Gumshoe chuckled and clasped his hands together, indirectly sending the message to the hecklers out there. This, though somewhat was rather considerate, made Edgeworth nervous. _He thinks we__'__re actually together_.

"Gumshoe, you're not listening. What you saw-"

"And might I say, you guys seem great together! Okay, I'll be honest, when I saw you first it was like holy mackerel, is this for real? That's just too weird, pal! But now it's like, hey they're a pretty good match!"

Holding up his head, Gumshoe's eyes sparkled with glowering expectancy of a… raise? Edgeworth couldn't tell, did he mean all that or was just he trying to suck up to the boss? He didn't dwell on this and tried to get a word in edge-ways.

"Gumshoe, stop babbling for just one second and let me explain. You've misunderstood, me and Maya, there's nothing between us."

Gumshoe looked thwarted.

"What. Huh, then, what were you two doing, you know, on the floor and stuff?"

Edgeworth blinked shockingly at the nature of this question.

"She was feeling sad and came to me for some advice and-"

"Fell for your charms!"

Edgeworth whimpered and sighed. Gumshoe had gotten a lot more talkative over the years, and grown confident. Edgeworth almost couldn't be bothered to carry on. His back was hurting, Gumshoe was spouting nonsense, and he has to endure the absolute angst of having to see Maya again. It was strange, remembering once that he was aiming to put her in jail and somehow they got along fine after that. But after the moment in his office a few days ago, it was from nowhere, bizarre to think about even talking to her.

"Don't fret sir! I'm not going to tell anyone. At least, I hope I don't. But I'm kind of excited, little Maya and Mr. Edgeworth, you've got that odd couple thing, I love it."

Gumshoe's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Helloooo…. What? No, oh crap, why…wait just a minute, pal… fine alright I'll be right there."

Gumshoe hung up and peered at the distressed prosecutor, who sat, hands pressing at his temple.

"Uh, sir, I have to go. But don't worry, the secret is safe with me. I'll see you later."

Edgeworth wasn't even paying attention. Gumshoe shrugged and left the room. After a few seconds, Edgeworth looked up, about to say something but then realized that Gumshoe was long gone. He groaned and laid his head on the table. _What is wrong with you? Why didn__'__t you just tell him? _

*

Three brief knocks sounded on Maya's door. She was in the living room, relaxing on the sofa, reading "Perl for Dummies". Thinking it was funny, it had "Pearl" on it spelt differently, but it was something about computers. Although disappointed, she for some reason kept on reading. She pulled the book away from her eyes, and blinked rapidly when she heard the knocks. Too much information had gone into her head. She got up and frolicked towards the door. Opening it, she gulped and was still. It was Edgeworth.

"Maya, uh, I was wondering if we could talk?"

Maya tried to crack a smile, to say yes, of course we can talk. She managed to get something out, which sounded like a croak.

"Sure…"

"Good, well, it's about the other night. As you know, we had a bit of a cumbersome moment, my back got the disadvantage. But it's been quite stressing for me really. Gumshoe seems to think that we're uh, dating. Above all that, I just came here to make sure that what happened in the office isn't as awkward for me as it for you."

Maya opened her mouth, nothing came out. She sighed, and dashed out of sight, running to her bedroom and shutting the door. Edgeworth walked towards the door, and knocked tiresomely.

"Maya? I apologise, did I make you uncomfortable?"

Edgeworth wasn't surprised if she were to say yes. He was never good in situations like this. Maya felt it more easy to talk without looking at him.

"No, I mean, maybe. But, I feel the same, I get all like scared and jumpy if it's brought up. Nick visited the other day and asked where I went on that night when I left the dinner party."

"Oh, what did you say?"

"I lied, I told him I wasn't feeling well."

"Why?"

"Huh? What was I supposed to say? That I went to you and _that _happened? Besides, you didn't tell Gumshoe he got he the wrong idea!"

"Believe me, I tried but it was very difficult. He kept going on about how happy he is for us. Delusional at it's peak."

Maya smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Going back, what is about what happened that night that makes you so apprehensive?"

"I don't know. It's almost like when it happened, I felt kind of…kind of…"

Edgeworth waited. She didn't say anything. He was about to knock again, but Maya opened the door. She looked at Edgeworth, an innocent gaze was on her face, looking deeply into Edgeworth's.

"I think… I have feelings for you."

The words echoed quietly through Edgeworth's ears. They came out in 'can you believe that?' manner. _She has WHAT for me?, _Edgeworth thought. Before Edgeworth could respond, his heart rate was raised instantly and his palms began to sweat when he found himself pulled into a kiss by Maya. She held onto his neck, and was quite relentless. They broke away and Edgeworth was exasperated.

"Maya!? What- are you doing?"

Maya was just as shocked, but had an alibi.

"I'm sorry! It's just, Pearl channelled Mia, and we were talking about this and she said that if I wanted get it all out of the way, I should… do that."

Edgeworth tilted his head, baffled by this.

"Like, closure?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what she called it! Is that okay?"

"No it's not okay! Do you have any idea how wrong this is?"

Maya thought about it, looking at the ceiling as if it wasn't a big deal. Edgeworth shook his head. But he couldn't deny, there was something exhilarating about what just happened, and neither could Maya. He looked at her, but in a whole different way. Her hair, her dress, her face, her eyes, everything. He was flustered. _Hold on, am I attracted to her now??? _

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

Maya noticed something was going on with him, he looked so bemused, like a little lost boy. She smiled slightly. They didn't say anything else, instead moved closer together. Focusing on each other, they moved in clumsily, and now in a consensual way, to kiss again. However, Edgeworth stopped before they did.

"No Maya, I can't."

Maya lingered, a little gutted.

"Um…why?"

"It's, complicated. I'm sorry. I'm going to go now."

Edgeworth backed away from Maya, and swiftly turned and headed towards the door, initiating an exit with the utmost causality he could fathom, though they both knew he was hesitant. Once the door closed, she covered her mouth, her pupils dilated in utter amazement.

"Wow."


	4. Facing up

**Ahhhhhhh, writing this chapter was so hard! But I got there in the end. Okay, this is totally irrelevant and you may have no idea of what I'm talking about but... Alexandra Burke to win X Factor! It's the British version of American Idol.**

***Clears throat* Anyway, moving on. Chapter 3!**

* * *

Edgeworth and Maya were still reeling from the recent incident. Maya was with Pearl, who was channelling Mia. Mia looked pleasantly surprised.

"Amazing Maya, I didn't think you'd go through with it."

Maya was less keen, biting her nails furiously.

"Sis, help me! I shouldn't have done it, he's all freaked out now!"

"Oh come on now Maya, surely he returned the gesture."

Maya shook her head.

"Trust me he didn't. I mean, he nearly did but then he said he couldn't and left!"

"Huh, he nearly did then didn't? Why could that be?"

Maya had a probable idea in her mind, but didn't want to talk about it. She reckoned that it was the reason Edgeworth had stopped and he was right, it was complicated. _Nick_. _It's so him_.

*

Pearls rubbed her face, checking that everything was in tact after the session of channelling. Then she turned to Maya.

"Mystic Maya, now will you tell me why you wanted to talk to Mystic Mia?"

Maya laughed nervously. _No way_.

"I'll tell you later."

Pearls crossed her arms, disapproving of the lack of cooperation, but stayed submissive to the future leader of Kurain.

"Okay, I'll tell you this much. I just needed some advice."

"On what?"

"Erm, relationships."

Pearls nodded. She suddenly got a wave of excitement. _Could it be? Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya_? She quietly smiled, hoping for the best.

*

At Phoenix's house part, in his duplex apartment, Maya leaned over the bar on the balcony, gazing at the night sky. Phoenix's other friends were there so he was socialising with them. He was with Claire, and they were talking quite closely, nearly close enough to whisper in each other's ears. Edgeworth was there as well, peering over at them, discreetly ignoring a twittering Larry Butz.

"So, I told her, get out of my life woman! If I want to play video games at my age, then I'll play video games at my age. I think she got the message. Hey, Edgey, you listening?"

Larry waved his hand and Edgeworth turned.

"Oh, erm of course, your commitment problems, I'm sorry to hear about it."

Larry peered over at Phoenix and Claire too.

"Looks like Nick isn't having any lady troubles of his own. Nice catch my friend!"

Larry's voice showered across the room to Phoenix who glimpsed at him, and Edgeworth gave a little embarrassed nod to Phoenix. Phoenix gave a thumbs up to Larry and went back to Claire who was giggling, the wine glass in her hand being at blame. Edgeworth looked out to the door at the balcony, and saw Maya.

"Uh, excuse me Larry."

Edgeworth went to talk to Larry, but he vanished. He was on the other side of the room, chatting to some girl. _That was quick_, Edgeworth thought. He shrugged and walked over, out onto the balcony and towards Maya.

"Maya?"

Maya turned around, smiling with glee.

"Oh cool, you're actually talking to me! Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't know what came over me Actually Mia gave me the idea so she should apologise. I can channel her right now if you want."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary."

"Oh okay, so we're cool right?"

"Yes, definitely. It's good that we got these strange feelings out of the way. I apologize if I upset you or anything."

"Why would you upset me?"

"Well, it's, you looked kind of disappointed that I didn't, you know…"

"Oh right. I was more surprised actually, that you almost did it in the first place. I so wasn't expecting it but I can understand why didn't go through with it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's so obvious. It's Nick."

Edgeworth was taken aback.

"Yes, that's pretty much it. How'd you know?"

"Because I think the same. If anything happened between us it would be weird for Nick."

"Well of course it would! He's your close friend Maya and I'm technically a rival of his, in court that is. Attorneys and prosecutors can be friends all the more but they're always out to diminish each other careers, whether or not there's some genuine interest for justice. Ah, but Wright may be an exception, but still, you two are like siblings, I know he cares a lot about you and us together, he won't approve of it."

"Mr. Edgeworth, look at Nick."

She turned his attention to inside where Phoenix was still with Claire and they were sitting on the sofa, drinking casually together.

"Nick's settled with his life, and he's told loads of times that I need to be in control with my own. And he's right, I do. Anyway, why wouldn't he approve?"

Edgeworth bit his lip, slowly trying to admit many suspicions he had that wasn't too interested in before, until now.

"Well, I would sometimes think in the past that you two were something of an item."

With her hand on her hip, Maya gawked.

"Great, you're like another Pearl!"

Edgeworth laughed and Maya smiled. They gazed into each others eyes shyly. Unsuspectingly, they were seen by Phoenix, who was talking to Will Power. He looked at them, they were being so comfortable around each other, getting along like more than friends. Phoenix came to a realisation, _that's why they're acting so weird_. He grinned, watched them with solace.

*

Phoenix's living room was a tip, food and wine glasses all over the place. He was clearing up with the help of Maya, though he was reluctant to receive her help.

"Maya you didn't really need to help me. Well it that could be called helping."

Maya shrugged. It couldn't be deemed that her cleaning a bowl by eating it's contents was really cleaning. She ate the last chip and handed it over to Phoenix.

"This one's clean."

Phoenix sighed and took the bowl. Maya started to begin on another one and relaxed herself onto the sofa, dreamily.

"So Maya, I barely got to see in you in the party. What's been going on with you?"

"Uh, nothing much really."

"Are you sure? I mean like not a new boyfriend or something?"

Maya sat up.

"Come again? What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I mean during the party, you and Edgeworth were getting along really well."

Maya gulped, outraged. Phoenix laughed.

"You look embarrassed."

Maya stammered.

"I never would have guessed it. But it figures, you guys have been kind of irrational lately. But I feel so naive, I didn't see it."

"No no, Nick, it's not what you think."

Maya shook her head.

"So then, what is going on with you two?"

Maya almost laughed. _Where do I start?_

"I…don't know?"

"Have you guys been out together?"

"No! Never."

"Then what have you been waiting for?"

_Nothing, _Maya thought, _there__'__s nothing going on unless__…__ there is_?

"Oh no Maya, please don't say you've been waiting for me?"

"I- um- you see…."

Maya couldn't even get bring any words out. _He thinks that we want to be together_.

"Maya, you should to be the only one to make decisions in your life. I've been so inconsiderate to you too. I'm sorry we hadn't been able to spend time together lately. It's why I arranged this party, but eh, I kind of ruined that I guess. Claire is a bit stingy"

"Oh don't say that, she seems lovely! And by the way Nick, I don't think that Mr. Edgeworth and me are really going to be dating."

"Seriously? Listen Maya, I know it must be awkward, but you'll work it out. Come to think of it, you two would be good together. Edgeworth needs someone fun and bright like you in his life, and Edgeworth I'm sure will treat you very well."

Phoenix gently squeezed Maya's shoulder with encouragement. Maya couldn't believe it. He had just given his blessing for her to date Edgeworth.

"Do you really think that?"

"Totally!"

Maya jumped up and gave Phoenix a hug.

"Thanks Nick! You're the best."

Phoenix patted her on the back. _Maya and Edgeworth, didn't see that coming__! _


	5. Departing with a Memory

**Well, this is the last chapter for this story, I think, unless I come up with an idea but I doubt I will. But have really enjoyed writing it and I love this pairing, (but honestly, it's so MayaXPhoenix). Thank you to all of you who have read this and thank you to those who have reviewed, I love you all =D**

**So last but not least, Chapter 5! (sorry about chapter 4 where I put chapter 3, didn't realize till just now)**

* * *

The morning was grim for Edgeworth. Actually, most mornings were. He sat up on his bed and looked around his dimly lighted bedroom, filled with wooden furnishings and paintings that were, frankly, pointless. He never really had the time to properly decorate his home, it just wasn't an interest of his.

A few moments later, he was dressed in a fine, distinguished suit, one that would indicate he was about to go do a case. He picked up his suitcase, and some train tickets. He was going out of town to investigate the case. He didn't seem too ecstatic, his vacant expression showing there was nothing to look forward to. The case will go his way, a guilty verdict will be achieved, all would be well.

*

The whistles blew nauseatingly at the train station, as Edgeworth trudged through the platform, the dark warrior he was, the tail of his suit waving as he moved. He reached his platform, seeing his train was not there. He looked at the clock above. _It should be here_. A droning voice sounded over the tannoy system.

"Attention, the train scheduled for 9:00am at Platform 5b has been delayed. Sorry for the inconvenience, it should arrive in at least an hour. Thank you."

Edgeworth groaned irritably. He viewed a rigid bench, sighed and seated himself, crossing his arms the way he'd do to patronize the defence attorney. He'd do this a lot, in this case it was directed at the service the train station provided.

*

A half hour later, Edgeworth was still at the train station, waiting somewhat patiently. A train arrived, but it wasn't his. Passengers flowed in and out of the train. In the scuttle, he noticed someone familiar, she always was easy to see with her spirit medium outfit, Maya. She didn't notice Edgeworth, so he found himself calling for her.

"Maya!"

She turned and saw him, and smiled, and traipsed towards him, trying to avoid being pushed over by the always careless passengers going in and out, determined to get to their destination fast enough to ignore others. She finally got there.

"Mr. Edgeworth, hi."

It was for more easier to talk to her now.

"Greetings, Maya. What are you doing here?"

"I just came back from Kurain, you?"

"Oh, I'm actually going out of town for a week to prosecute a case."

"Sounds awesome! I'm sure you'll give the defendant what for. You certainly did with me!"

Edgeworth chuckled.

"Thank you Maya, I hope I do."

Screeching of the train tracks clattered, as Edgeworth's train approached.

"That's my train, about time."

He stood up and bid Maya a farewell.

"I'll see you when I get back, goodbye Maya."

"Okay, bye."

Edgeworth nodded and walked towards the door. For a split second, Maya regained her thoughts and called him back.

"Wait. Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth turned back.

"Yes?"

Maya with a little hesitation, slowly breathed.

"Do you want, when you get back I mean, to do something together, sometime?"

Edgeworth raised both his eyebrows, a little lost, it was out of the blue.

"Oh, you mean like a date?"

Edgeworth thought for a second that she may have not meant that, and was wishing secretly in his mind that she was to steer clear of embarrassing himself.

"Yeah."

Edgeworth's mind came to rest. Now all he had to do was answer. He didn't have no objections, but it was Maya, of all people. However, their recent incidents involving each other, it wasn't so strange anymore.

"I, sure, alright."

"Really? Cool. So, what do you want to do?"

Edgeworth was about to suggest something, but the train conductor's voice was loud.

"All aboard! One minute left."

Edgeworth and Maya looked at the train and sighed.

"You better go I guess."

"Yes. But, I'll call you from my hotel."

"That'd be good."

They smiled at each other, then deciphered a suitable way of initiating a good bye. They settled for shaking each other's hand. The Maya leaned over, and gently kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away, he felt her face move away and was tempted to complete what he never finished a few days ago at her apartment. But the train was about to go.

"All passengers aboard!"

Maya exhaled.

"Well, goodbye Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth decided not to go just yet. He held her and kissed her, the way he would have. It was elating, and people were watching but he couldn't care less. She returned to him and they both made the moment something to remember throughout the next week when they won't see each other. They broke away from each other, and caught their breath, unwillingly. They looked at each other, and laughed.

"Well, that was interesting." Edgeworth commented.

"Blatantly!"

The train conductor checked his watch.

"All right, we're leaving now."

Edgeworth stopped.

"Wait I still need to get on."

The train conductor frowned with vast discontent.

"Well get on the bloody train then!"

Edgeworth concurred and turned to Maya.

"If that's all Maya, I'll be going now."

"Yeah, bye."

Edgeworth quickly stepped towards onto the train. He turned around and waved to Maya and she did the same. Soon enough, the doors brushed closed and he found himself waving good bye to white paint. He slowly put his hand down and the train began to move and drove away. He held onto the pole near him and recalled the previous moment. A pleased smile appeared, and he light- heartedly made his way to find a seat. Looking out the window, watching the outside scenery shift, but only one thing was on his mind: seeing Maya again. Likewise, back at train station, Maya's hair swung as she skipped through the platform, with a luminous grin. Mr. Edgeworth wasn't the conventional type of man she'd go for, but that's what made it more worthwhile. One thing was on Maya's mind: _Mia is going to love this, Pearl is going to kill me. _

_*_

_Epilogue_

_6 days later, in his hotel room, sat in his hotel room where he was given a beautiful view of the ocean. He suddenly began to appreciate this view, seeing as he would miss it when he would leave. It reminded him of Maya, who was at the moment lying peacefully in her bed eyes open, staring at the ceiling. She slanted towards her bedside table to turn off her lamp. They thought of each other, and the kiss… it was amazing. Click, the lamp turned off, and the next day when Maya and Edgeworth would see each other again drifted into Maya's dreams._

THE END (?)


End file.
